


I Promise

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: First posted to goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com on May 5, 2017.This was a drabble I wrote for Day 5 of #CivilWarsintheKastle Week, which was inspired by To Whom It May Concern by The Civil Wars.Again, it never had an actual title but now it does cause AO3 said it needed one. Enjoy :)





	I Promise

It had only been a week since she arrived at the farmhouse but the languid, green serenity made that time feel longer. Even with Daisy for company the stillness of upstate New York was getting to Karen. She had gotten use to the rush and noise of the city, any silence she sat in now brought newfound anxiety. 

_“Where are we going Frank?”_

_“Somewhere safe. I promise.”_

Daisy was coming up to Karen, a tennis ball in her mouth. A young pitbull, about 2 years old with grey fur and blue eyes. Her collar jingled as she trotted to the steps of the back porch. She took her place a Karen’s side, now committed to gnawing the ball to its bare bones.

_“Hi Daisy. Baby girl, this is Karen. She’s a friend okay?”_

It didn’t take long for Daisy to warm up to Karen. From sun up to bedtime she followed Karen, all eagerness and curiosity.

_“Where did you find her?”_

_“Hell’s Kitchen actually. Abandoned in a box.”_

_“And the house?”_

_“Maria’s family. She, uh, inherited it after her uncle passed. We’d come up here for weekends.”_

Karen’s phone pinged. She looked down, relief turning to disappointment in a second. It was Ellison and she had a deadline to meet. He weirdly accepted her abrupt news that she was going upstate to “escape” the city for a long weekend. She cited exhaustion but it just wasn’t true. You’d think having your life threatened a few times would get old but it hasn’t yet. Frank insisted she leave the city immediately, let him handle the piece of shit who smeared blood on her front door. She accepted and the plan was in motion.

_“Alright Page. Make your great escape. But then I’m gonna need a fluff piece from you. Go to a farmers market or whatever.”_

_“You got it boss.”_

And she did. She took in the small town and was almost done with her fluff piece. But Frank never left her mind.

_“Frank.”_

_He turned away from the door, in one stride he was back to her. Looking past the week old bruises she took in his feral eyes, the dark circles permanently etched into his skin. He was gonna find whoever threatened her. And he was gonna kill them. It unsettled her but there was no turning back at this point._

_“Be careful.” she offered weakly. She hugged herself, looked down at the hardwood floor. She saw his bag drop and felt his hand in her hair. He pulled her into his embrace and Karen swore she could hear gunshots in the distance. His jacket felt like the carpet she brought with her to the city, purchased at the local Fagan Corners furniture store. He rubbed her head and Karen instinctively grabbed his arms. They didn’t let go for the longest time. She knew she was holding him here and she wouldn’t be able to make him stay. But holding onto him, he felt real to her again. He wasn’t a myth or a shadow or a ghost, he was right here. He was tangible, within reach, and maybe just maybe…_

_“I’ll be back soon. I promise.” He said in her ear. She knew she had to let go. They peeled off of each other. She turned away, placing her hands on the dining table. She heard him pick up the bag and the door close behind her. The truck pulled away and the silence entrapped her._

**Author's Note:**

> The post in question is linked below:
> 
> https://goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com/post/160337822293/why-are-you-so-far-from-me-in-my-arms-is-where


End file.
